


A Lion's resolve

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Taking place after Prompt 1 in Moments of a Magical guild. Lucy and Loke have a sit down to talk about recent events and maybe Lucy finally admits to how she feels.





	A Lion's resolve

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I will write something other than Lolu, however I'm sorry to say today is not that day. This is a little self indulgent, as I really wanted them to get together in the prompt, but it just didn't work out that way in writing, so here we are.

The afternoon in Magnolia was starting to bleed into evening, the sun setting outside her window always made for a beautiful sight. Still she felt a small pressure building up inside her. They had returned from their previous job mostly unharmed, she had paid her rent, so there was only one more thing to take care of. She didn't think she could put it off much longer, or that he would let her. She fumbled with her keys, before taking out Loke's key and bit her lip. She was strangely nervous, like she was on the edge of something potentially dangerous. It had been clear to the likes of Erza and Juvia that she had developed a 'huge crush', their words not hers, on the spirit. How long could she keep such a thing from him? Especially since she had been yelling at him to save himself and leave her to her doom? She shuddered, that was another thing, he had taken that incredibly badly, was he alright?

"You're going to burn a hole in that if you keep up such an intense stare you know?"

She yelled and jumped at the warm body suddenly at her back, his lips by her ear. He chuckled and stepped back as she whirled around to face him, glaring as fiercely she could manage while so flustered.

"Loke! What happened to waiting for me to call you?"

"Well Lucy, you've been staring at my key for so long that maybe I was getting jealous? You should stare at me like that sometime, I'd be more than appreciative of it"

He shot her a sultry wink and she wondered why she had ever worried, he was always so quick to bounce back. If he was flirting he was fine surely. She huffed, ready to fire back at him, when she noticed he was subtly shaking. His hands were fidgeting like crazy, playing with his suit jacket, he noticed her staring and shoved them into his pockets, giving her a small grin. It seemed forced, tight at the edges, really? Why was he making such an effort to hide? It was just her!

"Or maybe you couldn't wait any longer to make sure I was alright? Someone deep in thought could mean anything after all. It's ok Loke, you're allowed to say 'I was worried about you Lucy', It's not a crime"

He paused,his hand coming up to scratch the back of his head, a nervous habit of his. He seemed to stumble over his words, his brow creased as he thought over what to say.

"Lucy I...I can't ask if you're alright. Because if I do then i'll be reminding myself that you...that once again I..."

He hesitated to finish his sentence, as if even uttering the words would send her falling again. Seeing his sombre face, she felt sorry for him. His hands moved to play with the edges of his jacket again, a desperate ploy to distract himself.  She moved forward to take his hands in hers, stroking them with her thumbs, soothing him, if only a bit.

"Loke i'm sorry, I never realised you were this upset, or I would have talked about it with you then, I'm sorry that you keep having to work so hard to help me, even when it hurts you"

He frowned at this and finally looked at her, his hands tightening their grip on hers.

"That's not really the issue Lucy, I would help you anytime you needed it, with anything." He managed a weak smile, though she was pretty sure he was trying to throw her off. "Need help with cleaning some dirty underwear Lucy? I'm your spirit"

He actually managed to pull a groan from her, but she stayed strong. He was clearly trying to hide behind flirtations again, but what could possibly have him so wound up? She removed her hands from his grip and he cringed, worried he had upset her. She brought her hands to his face, to calm him and to keep his eyes on hers.

"Loke, it's alright, we're here to talk about this remember?"

"Well...really I only wanted to hold you tightly until this all went away" He looked at her pleading, but when all he got was silence he sighed. He took her hands in his again, bringing them down in front of them both, he needed to hold her but this would have to do for now. "It's just, you almost died...again Lucy, and again I almost just watched as it happened"

He was starting to shake fully now, his shoulders heavy with an unspoken guilt.

"Loke you've never-"

"Future Lucy. Do you remember her?!"

She quickly nodded, startled by his harsh tone, his eyes angry and darkened by self-hate.

"If she didn't take that blow for you, you would have died, hell she did die! I watched you...her...die. I did nothing, I failed you both"

"You got me out of there Loke-"

"Reacting after the fact is a bit too late don't you think? But ok, what about that time against Angel? Once more I failed to help you and you nearly died"

She felt a righteous anger surge within her, how dare he look at himself this way, he was an amazing spirit! She knew it was a stupid thing to do, but she could hear her voice becoming louder.

"I didn't want you to fight Aries anyway! I was going to send you back!"

His back raised as he glared down at her, he released his hands from hers and grabbed her shoulders, holding onto her as though he desperately needed the support.

"Or with that whole Tartarus thing? My inability to fend off or even defeat my enemy, those demons who dared hurt you, meant you had to open a third gate...meant that you lost..."

He trailed off, but she understood who he meant, how could she not? The memory stung a little, the tears spilt, the key breaking, the loss of a friend, but she had never blamed him. Regardless of that though, he seemed to bear all his losses, he couldn't let go of even the smallest thing. He squared them all up against him and judged himself lacking. His cheeks were wet with previously unshed tears and she calmed down. He needed comfort right now, this ran deep for him and yelling wasn't going to solve his fears. She pushed gently at his arms, wanting them off her shoulders, he complied, looking rather defeated. She surprised him though by closing the distance between them and hugging him. She wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing him a bit as she tried to comfort him, tried to take away his guilt. He froze for a moment, a little relieved, a little scared, before finally holding her close, arms curled around her protectively. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm supposed to make sure you're safe Lucy, I made you a promise, but it seems i'm not very good at keeping it."

She could almost feel herself starting to pout, he was really stubborn about this wasn't he?

"What about all the times you have helped me? From the moment I first summoned you, you have fought alongside me and protected me, we've had quite a few victories too Loke. Even today, we managed to fight and win, together"

He hummed in response, reluctant to admit she was right.

"I guess I did save you from that pit...though I needed Virgos help to do it"

She slowly started to rub his back, she could feel him relaxing against her, it would take time, she figured. It would be a while before he fully believed he didn't have to focus on his failures, but they would get there.

"There's no shame in relying on your friends Loke, I'm living proof of that right? I rely on you guys a lot, but if someone called me weak you'd knock them out" That got a snicker from him, a firm nod against her cheek in agreement, the fact she was cheering him up spurred her on. "Though, you weren't kidding when you said that was a crazy plan. You could have just asked Virgo to wrap her chains around you from the beginning, not try to and catch us like that."

He huffed, fake offended, she almost giggled at the air tickling her ear.

"Well excuuuuuse me if I don't think all that clearly when the woman I love is in mortal peril"

She froze, startled by how easy that word slipped past his lips. She laughed nervously.

"Come on Loke, love? That's a strong word isn't it? You might actually trick me into believing you do one of these days"

She could feel his frown as he started to pull back but she pulled against him, begging him to stay. He complied, but his hands gripped her back in frustration.

"It's not just a strong word if I mean it Lucy, I love you, so very much. If you ever said yes to me no one else would matter, I would flirt with only you, cherish only you" He nuzzled her cheek, desperate to show affection. "I wasn't kidding that day when I said 'Let's get married', because seeing you walk down the aisle would be a dream come true, I can just imagine it, you in a lovely dress, looking so beautiful..." 

He hummed in appreciation of whatever he was daydreaming about. If she was honest, she could imagine it too, him wearing that white suit at the end of the aisle, blinding grin on his face as he waited for her. He would probably be impatient, bouncing a little on his feet, wanting to get on with it already. She caught herself smiling at the thought and blushed a little.

"...You've really meant it all this time...haven't you?"

She finally allowed him to pull back, but he didn't go far, his forehead rested against hers, a loving and soft expression on his face.

"Yes Lucy, I have. It's why I don't want to mess up. I'm your spirit and friend too of course, but, my hearts going to break when you die. I want you around as long as possible, for you to live till you're a hundred! And for you to be stuck with me every day of it. I won't force you to love me, or even give me a response but I-"

He was interrupted with a kiss. She had closed the distance, covering his lips with her own and loving every moment of it. He unfroze, his surprised expression relaxing into a smile as his eyes closed shut. It was awkward, as she had never  really kissed before, she was positive the angle was wrong, her nose was bumping into his and she might not have got his full mouth, but when she pulled back he looked extremely satisfied. She couldn't disagree with him.

"I-I love you too Loke, for as long as I live I will love you, I promise"

She was sure the grin she earned in response could outshine Regulus itself. She yelled as he quickly picked her up bridal style, peppering her with kisses and professing his love. He was over the moon, laughing heartily as she tried to dodge his kisses, his guilt temporarily forgotten. She hugged his neck, allowing her head to rest against his as she thought it over. She wasn't immortal, she would grow old and die one day, yet Loke didn't mind suffering that heartache? She would lose her looks too, though she didn't believe him to be that shallow, but it did seem unfair to him that she wouldn't always be this healthy, this able to be with him in whatever way they wanted. She hid her flush in his neck at the thought, that was another can of worms all by itself, but for right now, she scolded herself for over thinking things. They were happy that's what mattered and she joined him in his euphoria, laughing alongside him. 

It seemed they both had problems to sort out, his worries about letting her down, her fears about their love. It was going to take a lot of communication, compromises and work but, as long as they were together, she was confident they could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Loke has a lot of baggage in this one and while I didn't fix it, he's on the road to recovery now. The first step is always admitting there's an issue.  
> Thank you for reading this, I really love these two cuties! See you again hopefully!


End file.
